There are a wide variety of medical treatments that include the administration of a therapeutic fluid in precise, known amounts at predetermined intervals. Devices and methods exist that are directed to the delivery of such fluids, which may be liquids or gases, are known in the art.
One category of such fluid delivery devices includes insulin injecting pumps developed for administering insulin to patients afflicted with type I, or in some cases, type II diabetes. Some insulin injecting pumps are configured as portable or ambulatory infusion devices can provide continuous subcutaneous insulin injection and/or infusion therapy as an alternative to multiple daily injections of insulin via a syringe or an insulin pen. Such pumps are worn by the user and may use replaceable cartridges. In some embodiments, these pumps may also deliver medicaments other than, or in addition to, insulin, such as glucagon, pramlintide, and the like. Examples of such pumps and various features associated therewith include those disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2013/0324928 and 2013/0053816 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,287,495; 8,573,027; 8,986,253; and 9,381,297, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Ambulatory infusion pumps have generally been controlled by a user interface provided on the pump. With the proliferation of handheld electronic devices, such as mobile phones (e.g., smartphones), there is a desire to be able to remotely utilize such devices, as well as dedicated wireless controllers designed to work with one or more infusion pumps and/or types of infusion pumps, to optimize usage of infusion pumps. These remote controllers would enable a pump to be monitored, programmed and/or operated more privately, more conveniently and more comfortably. Accordingly, one potential use of dedicated remote devices and handheld consumer electronic devices (such as smartphones, tablets and the like) is to utilize such devices as controllers for remotely programming and/or operating infusion pumps.
However, portable infusion pumps are generally powered by portable batteries and frequent wireless communications with external devices can have a significant effect on infusion pump battery life. In addition to mobile control devices such as smartphones and dedicated remote controllers it may be beneficial to enable infusion pumps to communicate with other devices, such as continuous glucose monitors, glucose meters, and other health monitoring devices, for example. This places further burden on infusion pump battery life. It would therefore be desirable to configure such communications in a manner that reduces the strain on the infusion pump battery and otherwise increase the efficiency of such systems.